The Dauntless Vanguard
by Shinji Kuroda
Summary: Demacia's Most Prestigious Military Unit. Do you have what it takes to be one of Demacia's Finest, like Garen Crownguard? The Pride of Demacia is placed upon the shoulders of those who are worthy to defend it from the Noxians. -Hinted Kat/Garen-


**Welcome, my fellow Authors and Readers. If you would lend me a moment of your time, which I know can be very limited, I would like to present to you a FanFiction created from the deep realms of my mind. I would like to assure you that your time shall not be wasted here. Prior to beginning this story, I state that I hold no ownership over League of Legends, nor the Champions associated with this Fic. With the Copyrights stated and taken into account, let the tale begin...**

* * *

_THE MEASURED TREAD  
__-OFFICIAL DOCTRINE OF THE CITY-STATE OF DEMACIA-_

* * *

_"Death is inevitable; one can only avoid defeat."_

_"To fight for justice in the name of Demacia."_

_"Victory for our allies, defeat for our enemies, and justice for all."_

_"When Demacians march forth, ridding Valoran of the evils of selfishness and greed under the pristine banner of justice, we know who we are and what we fight for, unapologetically."_

_"In our eternal forward march, we must stomp out evil all across Valoran wherever it may grow. Leave no stone unturned: the roots of one ignored weed will inevitably corrupt the whole of the garden."_

* * *

THE DAUNTLESS VANGUARD

My fellow Demacians! It is with great honor that I, Jarvan Lightshield IV, Crown Prince of Demacia, congratulate you on the decision to apply for the Demacian Military's most prestigious unit, The Dauntless Vanguard. On behalf of the Six Noble Houses of Demacia: Laurent, Vayne, Buvelle, Crownguard, Spiritmight, and, of course, Lightshield; I thank you for your dedication to defend and serve your home country of Demacia against the tyranny that is the city-state of Noxus.

However, the journey to becoming a member of the Dauntless Vanguard is an arduous one. One that will truly place an enormous strain upon your body, mind, and spirit. As Demacia's Elite Unit, your job is to perform missions and execute tasks that are, otherwise, too dangerous for the Regular Army to accomplish. An example would be the Rescue Operation that the Vanguard conducted in order to retrieve an 'important' political figure from the hands of Jericho Swain, Grand General of Noxus. As such, in order to ensure that all future missions are effectively executed with as little mistakes as possible, all new recruits are subjugated to the most intense training possible.

Our Elite Team of Instructors, both Active and Retired Vanguard Veterans, paired up with the intense training provided, are sure to mold all the recruits into shining examples of 'What it means to be a True Demacian.'

Not only will the Elite Team of Instructors be comprised of simply Veterans of the Vanguard, but it will also be led by the current Commander of the Vanguard: The Might of Demacia, Garen Crownguard.

As to many of the citizens of Demacia, he is the shining example of 'What it means to be a True Demacian.' He has led several soldiers into battle and returned without any casualties to himself or his unit, proving that under his command, his unit will accomplish any task given to them.

His skills are unmatched both on the Battlefield and on the Fields of Justice, as proven by his latest triumph over the Noxians...

* * *

**_(Summoner's Rift)_**

_"DEMACIA! DEMACIA! DEMACIA!"_

_"Oh my God, get the hell away from me!"_

_"Emilia, get out of there!"_

_"What the hell do you think I'm doing?! You try running in these goddamn heels!"_

_"Quickly, behind the turret! He won't be able to get to us now!"_

_"DEMACIA!"_

- Noxus' Turret has been Destroyed -

_"Yeah, unless he fucking **tanks** __us!"_

_"Oh Sh-...!"_

_"DEMACIA!"_

- Vladimir has Been Slain -

_"Run, you idiots! Don't feed hi-AGH!"_

- LeBlanc has Been Slain: Double Kill -

_"Not so fast, it's Draven's turn to take the spotlight!"_

_"DEMACIA~!"_

_"The League of Draven will stop you dead in your tracks!"_

- Draven has Been Slain: Triple Kill -

_"I suggest you watch your back, Crownguard! Unless you prefer to have one of my blades sticking out of you!"_

_"DEMACIA!"_

_"You know, Kat doesn't really like guys that carry big swords like yours~! It's a sign of over-...!"_

_"**DEMACIA~!"**_

_"Holy Shi-!"_

- Talon has Been Annihilated: Quadra-Kill -

_"You won't be able to kill me, Crownguard! Step any closer and you'll die!"_

_"DE! MA! CIA!"_

_"Is that all you ca-...Is that a giant sword above my head?"_

_"DEMACIA!"_

_"Fuck..."_

- Swain has Been Killed: Penta Kill -

* * *

Not only is he indomitable on the Battlefield, he is also extremely diligent with regards to the task at hand. He is impervious to all forms of distractions, pursuing only the accomplishment of the mission before him, and the honor that comes after.

* * *

_**(Summoner's Rift)**_

_"I said Baron Nashor!"_

_"And I asked, 'What the hell for'?"_

_"Because we require Baron Nashor to defeat their Army!"_

_"They're all dead! No one's guarding their Nexus for the next minute or two! Our minions are far more OP than theirs! Why the hell would you wa-...Garen? The hell you go?"_

- EXECUTED -

_"...Of Course..."_

* * *

As many would know, the emotion known as 'Love' is an extremely powerful force. It feels highly rewarding to some, but it acts as a poison to others. To the Dauntless Vanguard, they must not have any weaknesses that the enemy can expose. There have even been tales of two lovers meeting on the Fields of Battle, supporting opposing sides, causing one to defect to the other for the sake of their union. However, I know for a fact that Garen Crownguard would never shame the name of Demacia in such a way. From his 2-Ton Armor, to his Broadsword, his loyalty is absolute. As should the alligiance of the Dauntless Vanguard be.

* * *

_**(Summoner's Rift - 1st Bottom Brush)**_

_"S-stop it!"_

_"...I thought you liked this, Kat."_

_"I...What if they find us? When they do, we're dead..."_

_"They'll never be able to find us. Did you forget already, that's what all this brush is for!"_

_"T-they can still hear us, you idiot!"_

_"As far as I'm concerned, they probably think it's Teemo."_

_**(Bottom Lane - 2nd Bottom Brush)**_

_'As long as I'm quiet, they'll never know I'm here and they'll probably ignore the moving brush. Wait...moving brush?'_

_"There you are, you little camper!"_

_"Oh fu-!"_

- Teemo has Been Slain -

* * *

The Dauntless Vanguard is truly an honor that is only to be bestowed upon those who are worthy of its prestige. Those who are dedicated and are willing to be put under extreme pressure, to sacrifice their lives for Demacia, and to walk in the footsteps of the greatest of all the Dauntless Vanguard, Garen, are sure to be the best that Demacia has to offer. I _Garen-tee_ it.

* * *

**END**


End file.
